Stability is a critical parameter for compositions containing oils. In an unstable composition, changes may occur over time which results in, for example, coalescence and/or separation of layers (phase separation), wherein the layers have different colors and/or densities. See e.g., Meunier and Mengual, “A New Concept in Stability Analysis of Concentrated Colloidal Dispersions (Emulsions, Suspensions, Foams, Gels)”, 4th World Surfactant Congress, Vol. 4, pp. 300-314 (1996).
A variety of methods have been developed in order to stabilize oils by preventing coalescence and separation. Indeed, formulation of compositions containing oils such as, for example, oil-in-water emulsions, is a widely known but often complex and expensive process. Typically, current stabilization of oils involves emulsification of the oil in a continuous polar phase (for example, water), restriction to use of oils having a small droplet size, and/or use of weighting agents to increase the density of the oil phase. As a result, current stabilization technologies require complex process equipment (for example, homogenizers) and stable surfactants. To compound this problem, particularly wherein fruit juice beverages are desired, there are relatively few surfactants compatible in low pH environments.
Additionally, many oils, in particular triglycerides of fatty acids as well as the fatty acids themselves, exhibit an unpleasant flavor profile that is difficult to mask in compositions intended for oral consumption. As an example, omega-3-fatty acids, which is commonly referred to as fish oil, exhibits an extremely strong, fish-like odor and flavor. Thus, until the discoveries of the present invention, it has been impractical to include such fatty acids in typical food and beverage compositions. This is particularly disadvantageous in the case of beverage compositions, wherein the omega-3-fatty acid has a greater potential of contacting sensory units (i.e., “taste buds”) in the oral cavity prior to delivery to the remainder of the digestive tract. Other fatty acids are particularly unpalatable as well.
It has recently been recognized that delivery of such fatty acids from fish oil is important for a variety of health concerns. For example, omega-3-fatty acids have been recognized for their beneficial effects on lipid maintenance in the system, providing “good fat” and protection from cardiovascular disease, as well as other diseases and ailments. Additionally, omega-3-fatty acids are useful for providing an anti-inflammatory benefit, particularly in mammals experiencing arthritic conditions. Other fatty acids have a variety of health benefits including induction of satiety in mammals which, when delivered properly, can lead to weight loss in those mammals which are overweight or obese. See e.g., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/603,626, assigned to The Procter & Gamble Co., filed Jun. 26, 2000.
In a particularly surprising benefit of the present invention, it has been found that the objectionable flavor and odor typically associated with fatty acid materials (as defined herein) is minimized or even removed through use of a stabilizing system comprising pectin and alginate compounds. As is taught herein, it has been found that such enhanced properties are often critically dependent upon manipulation of pectin to alginate ratios and/or total pectin/alginate concentrations in the composition. Additionally, the health benefits of fatty acid materials are not being widely realized due to stabilization difficulties and unacceptable flavor profiles. Excitingly, the present inventors herein have discovered that defined combinations of pectin and alginate stabilize fatty acid materials over extended periods of time, for example, at least about 75 days, and often about one year, while stabilizing the fatty acid (i.e., oil) in the composition and preventing separation of oil and water phases and, further, by minimizing or completely removing the objectionable flavor normally associated with the fatty acid. Accordingly, as defined and explained herein, the present inventors teach and claim compositions that achieve extended stability for fatty acid materials, as well as delivery of these fatty acid materials without objectionable flavor or aroma.